inequivalents
by Sunlight NYA
Summary: Being in the higher classes, having money, friends, fame, pride, basically everything. But what do the 'others' have? next to 'nothing', yet, they are prepared to loose everything they have for something they really care about. Which I or you may find ridiculous at first, but in the end, you'll still tear and grieve for them. And only now, do I understand why.
1. Preface

**Preface**

* * *

_Dedicated to Fullmetal Alchemist_

* * *

_To Jin Ping, a friend I can't live without, thank you for always being there for me, even apart, I can still hear your encouragements all the time._

* * *

Make a change,

Make a difference!

* * *

This is just the way how things are.

I had always been in the top, having and getting the best of everything, there wasn't anything to loose, money, fame, pride, I had them all, that was when I noticed I needed something else, something that can never come as a free prize, and that is someone to care for,

And someone to care for you

You know the way people always did everything and will do everything for those of the higher class, those of the riches, I always enjoyed it, but now, I wish they didn't.

To them, it was just a matter of the class or circle maybe even environment you are placed in to decide your importance, and that's what that happened. I wished it would never happen, but you can't change it, a choice had to be made, a choice to save you or me, a choice that will decide who lives and who dies, and even after all what you've been through, also how much I wanted it to be you, they made a choice.

And it was me.

It was me who lived.

History could never be changed, what that has happened has already happened, if there was only one way, even if I had to give up myself, my body, my mind, my soul, I would do it, anything for you.

_"but it wouldn't work"_

Their voice sounded itself in my head, but there has to be another way, and I will do it, anything for that, for you.

* * *

_Author's description...**  
**_

This is a first... Never wrote a Fanfiction before, hope it works.

Jin Ping's the first best friend I've ever had, a most precious friend too, and, the person who introduced me to Fanfiction -lol

You can say that I was inspired by _Illand Girl_, her story of _the outsider_. Never really actually wanted to write my own fanfiction before that, so great thanks to her!

Sorry, I can't exactly promise to be active on this, but holidays are starting next week, hope I'll have time then.

Hope you enjoy it... I only have my experience from reading books and books.

Yours,

NYA


	2. Unbelonged

**Chapter 1** Unbelonged

* * *

_Dedicated to Fullmetal Alchemist_

* * *

_To Jin Ping, a friend I can't live without, thank you for always being there for me, even apart, I can still hear your encouragements all the time._

* * *

Make a change,

Make a difference!

* * *

-Megan-

Laughter spread around the whole classroom as a rotten tomato reaches August's face. It was hilarious, August didn't even flinch, good, he knows his place, this is not where he belongs.

Central Eve academy, the best school in Central city, probably even Amestris, of course all of the richest study here, and that does not exclude myself. My father is one of the military's greatest and richest generals, so are all my friends' parents, all important people of the government. But somehow all our pride just disappeared when a nobody like Riley appeared in school.

He got here plain from Scholarship, I couldn't believe it! His dad was a mere poor merchant from Resembool, how dare he! Okay, you've got to admit, he has the looks and he has the best scores in the year, but no one likes him, some nobody like him doesn't deserve to be with us from the higher circle, we live in completely different worlds.

If I had the power to, he'd never even dream of entering this school grounds! Well, I do not hate him that much, but imagine what all the other student's reaction would be! Okay, I'm not too good to him either, just that isn't it too oblivious that he would become everyone's bullying targets, even mine, but I don't really do it for fun, keeping your popularity in this school is not too easy.

It's actually quite awesome for one to be part of the 'cool kids' in school, so far, the leaders are Hans, Claudia and of course, myself, Megan Abendroth. I first gained popularity because of my name, well, everyone had names like Beatrix or Martin, I mean, they would have at least one person who has the same name as them, but everyone says that I'm the only 'Megan' in Amestris, I find it funny, because my grandpa named me that to actually not make me stand out, he renamed me during the Ishval war for my safety, well, since I used to have a Aerugo-ish name back then, I was called Lucia.

By coincidence, I happened to have emerald eyes instead of blue like everyone else do, but I do have blonde hair like everyone else. People made up rumors like me being from Aerugo, they were annoying, but again, I gained loads of popularity, and that was great.

I would've liked being called Lucia than Megan if that hadn't bought all my popularity. Well, the students worship you, but they don't bow down to you or anything, they just do everything you want, and that was awesome. Of course we also had to keep up a reputation like the way Claudia has the hottest guy in the whole school as her boyfriend and they already made out and did tons of disgusting stuff which would be better remain a mystery.

I like to go from a different point, I always get best in everything I do, any school subject, I was the teachers' favorite. Well at least I did and was, until August came, he got the best in the class all the time, that's why I don't actually like him or want to stand up for him. He comes to a place where he doesn't belong and takes away _my_ glory, no one gets away with that!

August remained expressionless as the rotten tomato slips down his face, revealing his dark eyes, everyone was still laughing, if he weren't covered in tomato sauce, I think he might've been blushing all red, the tomato even made his silver-blonde hair red! Hans walked towards him and pulled his bangs up, making August look at him,

"What's the matter beggar's boy? Having a nosebleed because you can't stand our awesomeness?"

The whole class filled with even more laughter which died out as Mr Thomas walked into the classroom, looking at August then sighing, he's probably used to this happening by now, because I sure am. August getting picked on has never been too much on a surprise, everyone did that from the first day he came. Sometimes I'm quite grateful that they did, but I just hope people don't go too overboard. It is the school's fault for letting someone like him to appear here.

"Now who would kindly put up their hand and tell me what happened?" Mr Thomas asked as Hans hastily flipped August's bangs back and walk towards his seat, then, Mr Thomas sighing, seeing that no one was going to volunteer gestured to me, this always happens, you know, being the teachers' favorite, "Now, Miss Abendroth, would you kindly tell teacher what happened?"

"I'm not sure, sir, but I'm sure it's around the line of August's face falling on top of his rotten tomato since he's the only one who can't afford fresh ones," I shrugged, at this, August flinched, but he just continued looking down, ashamed, I think his father worked in the markets or something. the rest of the class started laughing at August's reaction. Now that's what I call keeping up my reputation, people gave me thumbs up as I actually smiled at them, they look like they were going to collapse, yeah, I spent most of my life being expressionless, also keeps a 'miss perfect' reputation but mostly from my dad's rules.

"Um, sir, I need to go and wash my face..." August muttered as he stood up and bowed politely.

"Why not just lick it up since it's your only lunch?" someone from the back of the classroom mocked, sending even more bursts of laughter around the classroom.

"Oh, I think he's washing his face because he can't risk falling asleep on top of his remaining lunch, which I assume, is the air around us, ah, yes, oxygen," Hans gestured around himself and took sarcastic deep breathe as he continued, at this point, even I couldn't stop myself from giggling as August quickly left the room. I could see some guys staring at me with that disgusting hungry fire in their eyes that reminded me of rapists and creepers. Ew, just because I rarely show any affection, doesn't mean showing it is a crime people, seriously, I thought loudly in my head and rolled my eyes at them just to see some of them start drooling, if I show anymore affection, they might even start masturbating in class! God!

At the end of the day, it isn't a bad idea to show some emotion since my father wouldn't be hear to criticize and perfect anything I do, unless some teacher becomes goes gossiping with my dad or any of his workers which I doubt is even possible. I never let loose much expression thanks to his 'merciless' stuff and all, but I'd rather be an artiste than a general, like he always wanted me to, but at least my mom loves arts and she is the only one that can go against my dad, I never get to voice my opinions on my future, so I just have to go through it with my mom.

I don't have much choice, and since I wouldn't kill to do something since people always did it for me, it didn't matter too much. But all the same, it would be nice if people didn't have my future laid down for me, if they actually didn't, I would've brought myself a messed up future so I don't really care much about the future, you only have one life and mine just seems like a simple waste.

As the class quite down, Mr Thomas sighed and told us to open our textbooks to page 56 and we looked at today's topic,

Nutrients

After this, everyone laughed and remarked so much that when August came back, he was the only one that was actually listening to Mr Thomas. Honestly, I'm not too much of a 'laugher', but I am a 'sleeper' in classes that I dislike, like this lesson, since I'm ahead of everyone, I can learn from books itself, what's the point of getting teachers? Well, maybe some subjects like PE or art is better off with a teacher actually teaching, but I thought that alchemy was one of the subjects I'd really want to learn. But my parents just go paranoid and say it's dangerous, yeah, and there are famous state alchemist who are really, really successful and powerful, I bet they could defeat father without even trying!

But most classes just bored me to death! Ugh! Can't they teach something new? That's not in the textbooks?

I get scolded, for not paying attention in class, but that's all, no one would want to get into trouble with me. See, this is the good thing about being rich and powerful, no one dares to 'make' you do anything, so I barely even try. Because whatever trouble they get me into, they'll be seeing my mom, or in worse cases, my dad.

* * *

-Megan-

"Wow, Megan, nice thing to say to August this morning! So how was Mr Thomas's Science class" Claudia's sarcastic voice appeared next to me.

"Yeah, whatever, good thing is that it's over for now," I answered her flatly.

"Hey, Meg, wanna learn a few tricks on alchemy?" she asked, changing the topic, not one even wants to talk about August, not even the kind and sweet Claudia dislikes him, bot necessarily hate, she can never bring herself to hate anyone, not even people that kill her family.

"No, my dad forbids any alchemy, he is not tolerable, I'm not risking it,"

"Come on, just a little, please!" Claudia begged, can she not be so annoying, she is such a show off! She;s just teaching me then telling me how to actually do it right, since she claims that she's the best. But doesn't she get it? Dad will kill her for letting the slightest danger come close to me because he so badly wants me to take after him!

"Dude, I love my life! And I'm too young," I exclaimed, "I would love to do alchemy, but dad doesn't allow it!"

"He wouldn't know, would he?"

"I still don't want to do it, dad's... he..." I trailed off, one word sums it all up, terrifying.

We were going shopping after school with some other friends today, and, of course, only the cool people are invited, so the three of us, Claudia, Hans and myself, we were like the rulers of the school, and also known in the weekly school magazine as the best example of bast friends, a stupid and silly topic, but no, all three of us know that we do not fancy being with each other, we only do it because the others says it's cool and we look good together as best friends, I don't get that part. Even so, we try to get along and it's quite okay...

The three of us were waiting at the school gate for the other people to appear when Claudia started drawing on the wall with a white chalk, she finally gave up trying to make me do alchemy and started to show off, hardly anyone goes for alchemy classes, Claudia told me it's always half-empty, still, she's in advance.

"Man, Claudia's lucky that she gets to do Alchemy instead of Science!" Hans remarked when Claudia constructed a tiny building that looked like the school. David's right, alchemy is cooler than having Science, you get to recreate an object out of the same substance, but my parents says that alchemy's low, and, well, dangerous, while Claudia's thinks it helps protect her, why can't my parents be more carefree? the answer is because my dad's one of the highest ranking general and I'd think he literally doesn't have a heart, not even to his own family.

"Did you know," I sighed and ignored Hans' remark, "the school is starting an Advanced science class next week and August and my name are top on the chosen list of students by the teachers to go to that class, I think yours was also on that list,"

Hans looked startled and annoyed, more of irritated at the same time, "Oh shit, why me?"

"Dude, don't swear at me, it's not my fault" I kicked at the wall, barely missing Claudia's mini constructed school, she glared at me while continuing her other transmutation circle.

"Argh! Well! At least we have August to make fun of during class, that oughta take away some time!" Hans and I watched Claudia performing alchemy-what a show off!-impatiently as the rest of the group appeared, politely apologizing to us one by one, they'll soon be kicked out of the 'cool' group anyway, it wouldn't hurt to actually keep them longer, they're only tagging along for now.

We started to walk on the streets when they started gossiping, wow, I mean, there are like only guys since Hans is sick of being the only guy, I thought only girls gossip, I was wrong,

"Hey, did you know that lately, there's this alchemist called Scar who's going around killing other state alchemist?"

"Oh yeah, luckily my dad's not in the country now, he's in business with Sing,"

"Ah, I heard that they are always really cruelly and brutally killed, there's also this one with the first talking chimera..."

"Oh, I've heard of that one too, it was a gi-"

I was getting really irritated, these are just rumors, they are mostly right but really annoying since my dad works in the military, it's oblivious that he knows all this, and I do too, they are also from rich families, so it's just normal for them to have access to the information,

"Shut up! Or you're going to have to deal with my dad for spreading those, some are classified!" I nearly shouted at them. Claudia chuckled nervously and Hans relaxed next to me. Claudia's dad, sadly was one of the national alchemist murdered by this 'Scar' person, but she quickly got a new dad, they weren't even close, her dad lived in Eastern city! Hans parents was some kind of general in the military too, only that their rankings aren't as high as my dad's.

They hastily apologize and kept quiet for a whole while. If the public learned about this, it might cause an uproar of fear, although people are told to beware, none know of the details, the lesser they know the better and safer they are anyway, my dad says.

That was when there was a sudden strike of lightning appearing from a certain corner of the streets that I identified as alchemy when shrieks and cries of horror were heard. I froze in place, I have never seen such alchemy in my life, sure Claudia does alchemy, but the feeling is not even close to as powerful as this. I could feel my pulse raising as another lightning stroke.

Suddenly the place was in chaos, everyone ran around the street, people were all over the road, that was when someone knocked me to the floor, it was too crowded for Claudia or Hans or anyone to notice, and, to make things worst, I was in the middle of the road. I barely noticed the pain coming from my ankle due to the panic, people were pushing around, kicking and stepping on me, a bad time to fall over.

The people around me started fleeing, it was too crowded for me to get back on my feet, with everyone pushing here and there, when there was finally space, I realized why everyone was fleeing as two lights shot right into my eyes, a car, no a truck was coming at me at full speed, that was when the thought occurred,

The driver did not see me!

* * *

_Authors note_

-just edited it, changed a lot of stuff, now it seems a lot longer :)-

** Name switched: Riley-August, Kyra-Claudia, David-Hans **

Man... this turned out A LOT shorter than I wanted it to be... I feel really odd, publishing the first chapter right after the preface... I only rested for dinner and it's 1 am now, damn, I have a performance tomorrow...

I feel like writing this was worth waking up until really late, I enjoy writing this, sure hope you enjoy reading it

yours,

NYA


	3. Dreams

**Chapter 2** Dreams

* * *

_Dedicated to Fullmetal Alchemist_

* * *

_To Jin Ping, a friend I can't live without, thank you for always being there for me, even apart, I can still hear your encouragements all the time._

* * *

Make a change,

Make a difference!

* * *

-Megan-

My eyes widened as I recollected my thoughts again,

The driver did not see me!

Move, Megan, MOVE!

I tried to scramble to my feet, but the headlights of the truck blinded my eyes as they widen in fear, and so did my body stiffen, I couldn't move out of fear. The truck had it's headlights on in broad daylight, what's wrong? Then, the flash of lightning stroke again from not far away, distracting my attention and raising my fear, now, the truck was only few feet away, I wouldn't make it in time.

I closed my eyes, praying for this to be short and painless, giving my death wish

At this rate I'll never get to be an artiste or even a general, like my parents want me too...

bye mom and dad, sorry.

I could hear the vehicle closing in, sending me to the other world, I could hear the screams of Claudia and Hans, that actually cared, even just a little, my heart warmed at this, I could feel a teardrop rolling down my face, my hair flicked back from the force of the truck that was when I felt something warm pressing into my gut, it wasn't too hard, aren't vehicles hard and cold?

Then, instead of flying backwards from the direction the vehicle was coming, I flew to the right side, my head knocking on something so hard I would've felt warm liquid rolling down my face if my ears weren't ringing so hard that I couldn't feel anything from the force.

It's the shock they say, that you won't feel the pain at first.

I opened my eyes, and once the information registered, the pain came, It felt as if my head had been bent into an odd shape and that something sharp was stuck right in the center of my skull, the pain was so unbearable I couldn't feel the rest of my body, only the pain, until I saw him, the guy who saved me.

He pushed me out of the way while pushing himself in front of the truck, he saved me while hurting himself.

He was August.

At this point, I could feel something coming up to my throat, it might've been vomit or blood, but it was stuck there, I opened my mouth to cough it out, only to find myself chocking, then leaning downwards, I could see it all, fresh dark colored blood flowed out of my mouth like a running tap. I couldn't breathe properly, I could feel my mind going blank, my vision started whitening out as my eyes rolled to the top of my head.

I could see August slowly moving up as he started panicking, his arm was bent in a weird angle, his head was bleeding, he wasn't exactly screaming, but I think he would've been if he could, he was scrambling around with his right hand and his left...

That was all I remembered before I completely passed out.

* * *

-August-

Wow, that was a big flash, that alchemist must've been out of his mind, it is quite dangerous to do that, it always causes a public panic, just like the time I managed to transmute a six-feet-high sculpture of my mother without any actual learning, just out of the books, for a whole week, people thought I was a well-trained alchemist disguised as 'August', it was hilarious, but that, also luckily, got me a Scholarship for Eve high.

Out of curiosity, I walked towards the flash of light, and, without a doubt, the public was in total panic, even I panicked when I saw familiar faces in the crowd. There were the all-so-famous Hans and Claudia, then, I noticed, for once, Megan wasn't with them.

Even so, if they saw me, I'd be in big BIG trouble, a loner like me becomes a troublemaker when it comes to being near the 'cool' kids, yeah, basically bullying, to make things worse, I was actually a year or two younger than all of them.

Everyone was everywhere, until people started to get off the road, I saw an unpleasant 'thing' in the middle of it, and that 'thing' was none other than the missing 'unpleasantness' which, was none other than Megan.

Next thing I saw made it seem even more unpleasant, a truck was going to run over Megan. I started to walk away, expecting her to get out of the way on her own or someone like Hans or Claudia to at least pull her out of the way. I was ready to start running towards the lightning when I heard a women shriek. Then I turned around, this time, what I saw wasn't unpleasant, it was horrifying.

Hans and Claudia, treasured their own lives too much to risk stepping on the road to help Megan, Megan must've knew this too, she was scared stiff, that idiot, she had a teardrop rolling down her face. Claudia, Hans and Megan are supposed to be the star best friends, but they wouldn't even step in to help a friend in need, I couldn't believe it.

Megan was trying to move out of the way, I think she got hurt when she was pushed over, her ankle was bent in an odd angle, she didn't seem to notice this, that was when she closed her eyes, evidently giving up. That was when I saw it, something I wish would just stop happening in the world, she was giving up.

Now that I think of it, the riches always give up too early, and, I was sick of that happening, I always heard Megan bragging on being an all-star artiste when she grew up, but she gave up without reaching it, so, without even thinking, I raced towards the middle of the road.

I leaped towards Megan, and I used so much force to push her out of the way that I think I broke one of her ribs, but she slammed to one of the streetlights.

Then it all happened in slow motion. I could hardly hear the shrieks of the public, I could feel my left arm coming in contact with the truck and I could hear the impact instead of feel it, I could hear my ears slowly starting to ring, then, it all happened.

I could feel my body slam to the road, it felt like a thousand knives stabbing into me at once, I would've screamed if I hadn't started chocking on my own blood. Somehow the truck stopped moving, the driver may not have seen Megan's tiny body, but I think he at least saw me 'flying' to save her. Except for all the pain, generally, I felt 'Okay'. I didn't feel faint, so I tried to stand up, then I saw it, a sight that tore everything that was left of my dream, my left arm had been dislocated, and surely, I've just lost it.

I could feel my pulse raising, I tried to sit up and look at it properly, but I couldn't, I dislocated my legs too, I thought. I don't know why, just knew I wasn't going to be able to use this arm any more, no matter what doctor, surgeon there is in the world, my arm is gone. I couldn't feel anything, not even the physical pain of loosing my arm, it just disconnected with all my nerves, all I could feel were the mental pains of loosing it.

I could feel tears stream down my face as I coughed all the blood out of my throat and start vomiting anything that was left in my system, not because of the pain, I assume, but from the shock of loosing my arm.

Did I mention that I wanted to be a musician? A pianist? Well, there's no point of thinking about that now...

I could see the ambulance coming, someone must've phoned the hospital, my vision started to go blurry, I think I just suffered major blood lose, but since I could still 'think' I didn't think I was in any serious trouble with my mental system, only physical injuries I thought.

I saw the paramedics coming out of the ambulance, rushing towards Megan and I, and that was the last thing I saw.

Oh well, at least Megan still has a dream to think about.

* * *

_Author's note  
_

-Edited it too, this one didn't need much...

This one's better than I thought, I didn't really plan on having August narrations in it, too, but I just thought it would've been interesting, sorry, but Ed and Al take time to actually appear in the story.

I've been really into this lately, parents aren't happy about me staying up too late to do this, but it's worth it.

Inform me if there's any mistakes... if you'd please and thanks for viewing anyway, hope you'll enjoy it!

yours,

NYA


	4. Accidents

**Chapter 3 **Accidents

* * *

_Dedicated to Fullmetal Alchemist_

* * *

_To Jin Ping, a friend I can't live without, thank you for always being there for me, even apart, I can still hear your encouragements all the time._

* * *

Make a change,

Make a difference!

* * *

-Megan-

Ouch, I could feel something, no, someone poking me, ugh, I don't want to wake up, but I think I've had enough of seeing August throw up in the middle of the road, nightmares _are_ horribly terrifying and realistic.

It was the accident all over again.

I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was white, white all white.

I thought I was still out and I'll soon see sight of August pushing me out of the way or the way I also laughed and made fun of him in class. I braced myself, I covered my eyes and started groaning, then I heard voices. Voices that were familiar but not in any of the things I was imagining, then I could feel my pulse _rising_, no, I could hear beeps of it rising!

Where the hell am I?

I sat up at once, eyes wide open and all, alert. Then my eyes adjust to the light,I could see a lady looking as frightened and alert as I felt, she had a needle in one hand and a board of papers in one hand. She wore clean white gloves and clothes, I started daggers at her then I felt stupid when I noticed my surroundings.

_Megan, you're in a hospital, you idiot!_

"What so you want?" I demanded sharply.

She looked really scared, "Um, I was just going to give you a blood test," she said and started flipping through the papers, "You're due" she added.

I started at her, "Due?"-she nodded-"How long have I been out?" I asked, horrified.

"Four days, miss, we had to, you aren't suppose to be awake until tomorrow, there must've been a problem with the drug.." she barely murmured the last few words and started flipping through the pages again.

"Where's August?" I asked, annoyed, I'm not that badly injured... Am I?

"Oh, the poor boy's in the 5th floor, room 378, he doesn't seem to have too much problem with his head, but I think it's just the arm..." she trailed off, then look to her papers again, "You really do need to get your blood test, miss"

"Sorry, ma'am, I get sick when I see blood, so don't have the test while I'm awake, got it?"

"Um, but General Abendroth wants to see your report and make sure you're okay," she said, looking unsure, "And you wouldn't have to see the blood, I'll just test it now and you can just turn the other side,"

Damn, she's good.

"No!" I shouted at her, I just came up with random reasons why she shouldn't give me a blood test, she is quite stupid though, how can I be sick of blood? I'm a general's daughter!

"Um, but it stings and... and... I need my mom here, because blood really frightens me,"

Then she just keeps coming up with ways for me to 'not' be afraid. She looks in her 20s, but she is acting like an old lady! Gsh!

My patience finally ran out, I think we've been spending ten minutes on this ridiculous conversation, I took the needles that were on my hand off, ignored her gasps and turned to walk off the bed.

I feet didn't feel to right, but I stood up anyway, I could here the nurse pressing the emergency button and calling someone through the phone as I walk out the room into the corridor barefooted. My feet didn't feel comfortable walking, but I went on anyway.

Then, the nurse came out of the room, "stop, girl, you aren't even suppose to be walking with your foot injured like that!" I could here her as she raced after me, then I broke into a run, well, she was wearing high heels anyway, she can't catch up with me, I'm a fast runner, well, faster if my feet didn't feel so wobbly.

The other workers seem to notice me too, they started running out of rooms to chase me too, so I decided to just take the stairs, I felt like I was playing a role in a comedy show, having people coming around chasing me. The good thing is, none of them decided to go for the stairs and went into the lift. Ha! Blame your stupid high heels!

I don't know it's because they didn't expect or it was just out of plain luck that they weren't there when I reached the 5th floor. My feet felt like they were being stab by the icy-cold-marble floor every step I took. I scanned around for room 378 but I just didn't seem to find it, I soon got tired of lifting my head up and started counting under my breathe instead, my neck was getting numb, the drugs effect wasn't completely out I guess.

376, 377, 378...

I just pulled the door open without knocking. I can't say that I was too lazy to knock, it's just a hard-to-break bad habit.

"Hey, August, I've been-"

I stopped mid-sentence, I was in the wrong room, and I just so happen to open the door to a guy changing.

* * *

-Edward-

"Brother, you alright?" Al asked.

"Right, you asking me when you have half your body gone." I answered flatly looking out the window.

Major Armstrong said he was getting lunch, but he has been out for two hours, geez, why couldn't I just go get my own lunch? Just because that Scar dude broke my arm, well, that ain't gonna stop me!

I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist!

I hopped out of bed, Al muttered something like it'll be dangerous, but, dude, this is a hospital, I don't think Scar would be running around barging into random rooms.

Just as I was putting my shirt on-it was harder with only one hand but I was almost going to manage when the door opened only to reveal a blonde, panting for breathe, she was in the wrong room, I guessed which I also think that I was a hundred percent right. She didn't exactly blush, but I think that would've happened if she didn't wear a flawless, expressionless, mask.

I went red, well, I think I did, I could feel blood rushing to my cheeks, she was quite pretty, obliviously, but her emerald eyes seem to look as blank as ever... more of heartless and cold, I guess.

"Um... miss, I think you're in the wrong room," my head at once snapped to the back of the room as I felt my dirtiest glare play on my face.

Did he just?!

My head irked back to the girl in the door way, it took my all to catch on with her, because, even while seeing a talking half-ruined armour, all she did was widen her eyes slightly, slightly! You wouldn't've caught it if you blinked at the exact moment! What the hell is wrong with this girl?

I frowned at her, then, she seemed to look at me, from those deep emerald eyes, I think I saw a little something as she suddenly blurted out nervously, and awkwardly,

"Uh... sorry... I guess..?" Then her eyes turned away as she stepped out of the room with great grace as slipped the door shut without a single sound. For some reason, felt a little familiarity in the way her expression seemed so flawless.

"You, little..!" I scolded as Al slightly shifted and apologized sheepishly. I put on my clothes as fast as I could and ran out of the door after the girl.

When I was out in the corridor, the girl seemed to be looking around all the numbers on the doors, yeah, wrong room Al, no shit. I could hear every word in my head like I was talking to myself, well, I wasn't

"Hey, you!" I called after the girl, she turned back and saw me before bolting towards the next corner, I ran after her quite obliviously. She could run quite fast, but her ankle was bent in an odd... angle? Oh, right, she was wearing a blue 'dress' for patients. Then I started rephrasing that thought in my head, How the hell is she running so fast then?

I started sprinting, finding it odd to be over-ran by an injured _girl_, Oh, that felt terrible!

I caught up at last, I blocked her way, standing right in front of her, she was the same height as me, finally! Someone that is _not_ taller than me... I should also try rephrasing that I think, but not now.

"Hey, missy, don't you dar-" before I could continue, she looked up at the door number 'we' were now standing in front of and slipped in gracefully, how the hell did she get that kinda swift? I've met pretty girls, but pretty girls with such grace? none!

"Oi, you can-" I stopped talking as I sensed her sudden rise of fear which quickly calmed into nothing, I would also like to know how and why she does that, still while keeping her cool all the time! Well, at least she did suddenly went tensed, but I think that hardly counts.

Then I peered over her shoulder and saw what actually made 'her' tense, I mean she hardly feels anything, does she? I got the hitch that she was in the right room, I think it was this 'August' dude's, but, you've got to admit, two people seemed completely out of place.

Next to Riley was a woman in a normal, well, not too 'normal', but formal dress, she looked really, really ordinary, well, maybe I was really exaggerating, but the man in the middle was the one that caught my eye, the woman's husband, obliviously, well, I found him staring at me after his daughter, into his well-known cold stare, or glare. I was facing, well not too directly, but it was still General Abendroth.

I gulped, he was terrifying, nothing new there, but I wonder what he'd so if he found out that I was with his daughter, not exactly, but, know I knew how she had gotten so expressionless, it was just the same flawless and emotionless face you get from the general, although I have no idea where she got all her beauty from, her mom was, well... too ordinary looking compared to, uh, her daughter I guess, and General Abendroth is... how do I phrase it... great and mighty and royal looking but the complete opposite of handsome I guess.

Being deep in thought, but I snapped back the moment uh... miss Abendroth, I guess that's how I'll address her for now, turned around to face me, revealing, not the cold and emotionless emeralds I expected, but the hot and daring eyes that were full of, actually, fear.

Now I had a bad feeling, she shot me a really urgent look and I took the hitch and got out of the door way and bowed before closing the door as silently as I could.

Wow, I never knew General Abendroth had a daughter, and a daughter that was frighten of him-I started walking back to my room-I would've been if I was his child, especially if I was a girl... wait... why am I thinking about this so much?

I shook my head to,well, 'shake' the thoughts about the Abendroths out of my mind as I entered my own room to give Al a scolding.

Then I realized, if she weren't his daughter would she be so flawless? Curiosity filled my head as I slowly open my mouth but then sighed when no words came, not use scolding your brother when your mind's elsewhere.

I lay onto the bed after taking my shirt off and went back into my thoughts. It never occurred to me why I was wandering about a girl so much.

* * *

_Author's description_

-Yessh! Last edit finish, now I can continue with the story, by the way, it's a few days late, but Happy New Year! YAY!

I wanted to fit more into this chapter, but it kinda went longer than I thought... well, YAY, Ed and Al finally appears! Damn, I feel like I'm talking to myself, I do that alot, but who cares?! Not like much people would see this

I got kinda lazy but decided that there was no point starting a fanfic if you weren't gonna finish it, so yeah, here I am, this one's like 2000+ words! I feel so proud!

Riley's part comes right in the next chapter if anyone, just anyone whose wandering

Really enjoy writing this, hope whoever actually sees this enjoys reading it too!

yours

NYA


	5. Visits

**Chapter 4 **Visits

* * *

_Dedicated to Fullmetal Alchemist_

* * *

_To Jin Ping, a friend I can't live without, thank you for always being there for me, even apart, I can still hear your encouragements all the time._

* * *

Make a change,

Make a difference!

* * *

-August-

A blur of black and white which also involved a lot of blood and stings accompanied by the steady beeping sound in the background, I find myself in a hospital told that I have 'miraculously' heal really quickly and not suffer any mental damage at all. I was constantly took care of, given pills for the fade pain in my left arm that no longer exists which I almost had no time to feel between the tiny time I get in between each operation.

It was done this morning because if it wasn't removed sooner or later it would decay and affect my whole body,

Yes August, you have no left arm now.

My reacted horribly to any of the pain-killers, and by horribly, I mean that it has no effect at all or I puke all over the nurse, her expression was priceless, and since I was brought up in a really poor family, I never knew this much about myself.

Turns out I was a rare AB blood-type who had been suffering from lack of food since I was a kid, and now, blood loss too, I really am starting to doubt my old family doctor now,

"Doctor, I'm not feeling well, could you check me up please?"

"What's the matter boy?"

"My chest hurts,"

"It's just you growing up, y'know, your bones growing stronger,"

"I'm going to be stronger!"

Flashbacks start to fill my mind, hmm... he never actually gave me a real check-up.

I enjoy the unfamiliar but comfortable feeling of lying in a bed made with mattress and pillows, how I wish to have enough money, just enough to even let me spend more time with my father. People call him a merchant, but he is actually only working under a trading community between Resembool and Central, even if he works fifteen hours a day, he hardly returns home and his job can barely afford to feed the both of us.

I have the greatest father in the world, I know that a lot of people think they do too, but it's different for me. Despite being really poor and busy, he moves into Central with me so I can attend a better school, even during the busiest seasons, he would come home if he has to, or if I need him to, I have no doubt that he is on his way here all the way from Resembool now, given the situation.

I could feel my face lite up when the hospital room door opens, dad was here! I thought. But my expression just froze when instead of my kind, gentle and elderly father, a strict and cold-looking General Abendroth appears in the door way, I wiped that ghostly smile of my face at once as I try to hide my disappointment. From the way Megan acts in school already tells you to not piss him off.

Rather gratefully, Mrs Abendroth walked in right after the general, she looked like an angel next to the general, not by her looks, I mean like if you put Megan next to her mother, they don't even look related, Megan looks a hundred times prettier, but I would rather someone wear a kind expression like Mrs Abendroth.

"Uh, good morning... General..?" I forced out awkwardly, a weak smile playing at my face.

He stare... uh glared at me for a second before standing right next to the bed while his wife came and sat at the side of the bed which was a little too close to my comfort, especially with the general there, he stood so still that you'd think if he fell over, the whole world would collapse with him.

"First, I'd like to thank you, August Dahl for saving the life of that daughter of mine," I just nodded, he did not sound grateful at all, and to add on to that, he didn't speak too fondly of Megan, in his tone, she sounded like an object, "That daughter had always caused trouble, but she is still has an importance to our family," that just sounded sick, can't he just call Megan by her name?

Mrs Abendroth was next to speak,

"August, dear, to thank you, we would pay the bill for as long as you stay in this hospital, we really appreciate your help, and we are so sorry that you lost your arm" She smiled apologetically, okay, I'm just gonna say it, they contrast each other way too much. Mrs Abendroth is basically the definition of mother, although I never had one, I know she is just like one while the general is a general everywhere, even in the hospital.

I mentally sighed as I look at the empty space that was suppose to be my left arm, up to my shoulder, I didn't necessarily feel nothing when it was removed, the best they got to was making me really drunk, I faintly remember seeing it being cut out and now it's completely gone for like forever...

"As you can see, August Dahl, for the rest of your stay..." the general continued the rest of the conversation without stopping or anyone interrupting.

* * *

-Megan-

Why the hell is that blondie chasing me?! I saw him without his shirt on and that he doesn't have a right arm, big deal, I know he's the fullmetal alchemist, I know he has an automail arm and leg, but I just don't know which side, ad the way he screaming "Stop" can be described by nothing but creepy.

I slowed down when I thought I lost him, but he just suddenly appeared in front of me, maybe I'm part blind, I don't know.

"Hey missy, don't you dar-" He begin before I noticed that we were standing in front of room 378, talk about luck! I slip in and something catched my eyes before I even call out a greeting to August, I stiffened

Yes, Megan, talk about luck, look who decided to visit?

Knock, knock, who's there?

General Abendroth, _your_ heartless father.

* * *

-August-

The door suddenly swings open, my life saver from this nightmare called general Abendroth!

But I didn't saw dad, but Megan with an annoying looking blonde midget behind her who seemed to be at lost of words when he set his eyes on the general, at least I'm not the only one uncomfortable around the general, and judging from Megan's suddenly blank complexion, we aren't the only _ones._

Megan somehow shooed the other boy out with a look, wow, good to know I'm not the only one scared of the impossible known as Megan, but Megan seems just completely blank, like even more than she is in school, there's just no feeling around her.

All eyes were on Megan while she stared _or_ glared into her father's eyes, two can play the game, until I decided to break this really really uncomfortable silence,

"Hi Megan, you doing okay?" I tried to sound as casual as usual but it came out in a blur, rush of words, how do people live with them?

"..." She broke eye contact with her father for once, and with a less tensed vibe around her, but instead it was her father that spoke, in the most terrifying tone.

"What the hell were you thinking? You are my only daughter! Who else can take my place as a General in the future you ungrateful child!" He said in such a tone that even Megan, _the_ Megan looked a little shaken, he was half-screaming but in a cold and heartless tone.

"Darling, Lucia's not going to be a General, we made it really clear, her talent of art is undeniable!" Mrs Abendroth stood up facing the general.

"What use is an artist to be? I only wanted a child to take my place as a general, I made it clear the moment she was born!" The general replied, not as harshly to his wife.

"Have you ever asked Lucia which choice she'd rather?" Mrs Abendroth fought back, "Megan, honey dear, do you want to be an artist or a general when you grow up?"

"She is my daughter and so I shall decide on her future!" the general answered before Megan even gave out any reaction, she seemed really uneasy about this, it was actually like she wasn't even there. Her eyes slowly trailed to the floor in a depressed way as the argument continued as it got worse and worse, including more and more about Megan's background.

Her murdered older sister was included in the argument, how they never even wanted another child if her sister didn't pass away, how any of them hardly spend any time with her, how her dad forces her into everything he and she is, and how her name is both Megan and Lucia, maybe the life of the rich isn't always good, in Megan's case, it's terrible.

For the third time today, the door flung open and to Megan and I's great relief, it was my father, sweaty, tired and worried, rushed into the room and hugged me so tight I think I burst without even looking at the other three present.

"Son, I am so glad you are alright, I am terribly sorry that I only arrive today, I was really busy with work and I actually got you a mechanic to fix an automail arm for you!" He said everything in one sentence, yup, that's my dad, always straight to the point.

"Dad," I gasp, "It's great to see you too! But aren't automails expensive?" I asked, thinking about my dad's job.

"Don't worry, son, the Rockbells' are old friends," He said with a gentle smile on his face, I've arranged for you to leave Central tomorrow morning at 4am, but it's actually best if you'd have someone to help you around, maybe I should..."

"No, dad, you don't have to-" I was cut off by a really porch and perfectly-performed cough from the general.

"You must be Mr Arnulf Dahl, I am General Leonhard Abendroth, and I'd like to thank you since it was your son whom saved my daughter's life," He said formally with a small bow and gesture to Megan who didn't even seem to be there.

"Oh, you mustn't, my son always does what's right, I am proud of what he's done," My dad breathed, I could feel my ears going red, my dad is the best dad in the world, I said it again!

"And Mr Dahl, if your son needs an accompaniment for him to get an automail, I would volunteer my daughter since we solemnly owe you," the general said stepping forward so he was right in front of my dad.

While the adults focus on their conversation, I saw the three second lasting look of horror on her face, personally, I knew she didn't mind me much, the way she actually once _helped_ me, yeah, when no one was around to see, on the first few days of school, she helped me find the washroom, no one was there and the school was too big. How much the society can change people, the way she treats people when there are peers. I wouldn't want to suddenly be volunteered into something too.

"Thank you so much then, General, I shall leave my son in your daughter's care for the next few months, and sad to say but I've got to leave now," My dad said after the discussion and left after giving me a hug.

"Megan," her dad breathed seriously, he actually said her name, "If you mess this one up I am not going to forgive you," He said looking at her like she was some disgusting pest and left the room with Mrs Abendroth right behind him.

The moment the shut the door, Megan shuffled a little, deciding to just leave the silence awkward. In one conversation, I totally change my view of her, she's just a child forced to grow into someone she isn't, someone who her parents want to be.

"Do you have a dream?" I couldn't stop myself from asking although I knew that I shouldn't, she just stared back at me blankly.

"I..." She stuttered before tears flow down her face as she fell to the ground and sobbed, "I don't know!" She screamed through her sobs. I felt awful, she probably wouldn't've broke down if I hadn't asked her, how insensitive can I be? I couldn't help but notice that this is the girl that has been there all along,

Megan Abendroth the girl with her future completely laid out for her,

The girl whom I am not equal to, our lives, our future, our past are just

**Inequivalents**

* * *

_Author's note_

New chapter, haven't updated in a while, getting kind of lazy and a little busy with school work.

Hope anyone, just anyone who actually sees this reads it and likes it! XD ...I am really not popular at all...

decided to get a touch on why the story is called inequicalents, yeah, because they are not equal to each other, one rich one poor, blah blah blah

damn, only have four hours sleep till school starts, this is why I don't update too regularly - sorry - I get too into it and get really bad sleep timings... if that's what you call it

lah lah lah

Happy two weeks early chinese new year to every other fellow chinese... -awkward

yours,

NYA


	6. Free

**Chapter 5**

* * *

_Dedicated to Fullmetal Alchemist_

* * *

_To Jin Ping, a friend I can't live without, thank you for always being there for me, even apart, I can still hear your encouragements all the time._

* * *

Make a change,

Make a difference!

* * *

-August-

"Psst August, get up! Hey, it's almost time to go, I've already packed your stuff, C'mon!" I hear an unfamiliar voice call out to me, hmm... someone waking me up in the morning is really unusual.

I opened my eyes a little and I saw the sun barely lighting up the sky, leaving it a faint pink, showing that it is just dawn.

"five more minutes..." I muttered to whoever that was waking me up and rolled to the other side of the bed, accidentally slapping the person in the process.

"Ow, hey I was trying to be nice!" I heard her grunt as I feel the sheets on top of me being pulled off, exposing my body to the cool air, "We'll be late for the train!"

"Yeah, can you not be so-" I sat up on the bed only to find myself facing Megan who actually turned a little red in the face, "What are you doing in my-"

"I was here since last night," Then I remembered her crying on the chair next to the bed last night, oh yeah... she was staring at the floor in an... embarrassed way..? "Don.. Don't you put on clothes when you sleep?" She muttered so quietly I wouldn't have heard it if she wasn't right in front of me.

I stared down at my body, "Ugh, no..." I answered awkwardly.

After a really awkward silent which only involved me coughing and Megan shuffling, she turned her back and threw a bag at me, "This was sent from mom, she got all the sizes right, and that's where I got the stuff to pack for you if you ask," she said strictly with her back turned, still a hint of blush on her face, this Megan is so much more fun than the 'Miss Perfect' Megan.

"Why did you have to turn around? Can't stand my gorgeous body?" I teased, noticing the way she slightly jumped and her face turning redder.

"You! You-" She stopped scolding me because she just turned around when I was still putting a shirt on, I wasn't used to putting on shirts with on hand, it takes longer. They smelt clean, new and luxurious, but Megan's expression was just priceless.

"Just bear it in mind that you are the only person that has ever seen me like this!" She snorted and turned around, I could see her trying to control her temper, she is really fun to tease.

"Like what? Drooling over men?" I laughed.

"Fine! What if you're the first guy that I've ever interested in?" She questioned, her back turned, I was going to continue to tease her before I processed what she just said.

"Wait, what-" But before I could finish my sentence, the door burst open, revealing a butler, I think, because Megan shot me a glare and turned back to her out self in less than a second. I also just finished changing, though I was still sitting on the bed, I was wearing a light yellow T-shirt with a pair of dark brown trousers, only then I noticed that Megan was wearing a light purple top with a pink skirt, definitely not what I always see in school, this actually looked casual.

Megan crossed her arms at the butler as he stuttered, wow, talk about abuse of power... maybe not in this situation though but... just mood ruining, and I could've even ask Megan in what way does she define 'interested'.

"Uh... Miss, the... uh... about the..."-Megan glared-"Your mother sent for me to... ugh.. bring you and this gentleman to the station..."

"Well, then what are you waiting for?" She gestured coldly towards the two packs of suitcases that I just noticed then, "Get to work."

* * *

-Megan-

August is so annoying, I think I'd rather the 'bully's target' August, or the August that's afraid of me, well, was afraid of me before I broke down and started to get friendly with him. It is nice to have someone I can open up to, I think he feels the same way.

When we were following Carl out of the hospital into my car, there was an anxious and gleeful mood around August, I just said I was interested in him, maybe he's thinking too much, what a guy!

As we arrive at the station, Carl start carrying both suitcases behind us, they are big suitcases, it's a miracle I managed to fit our school books into it, I heard that it's gonna take like around three year for the patient to finally be able to use his Automail properly, three years away from home does sound tempting, life away from a general, I hope they wouldn't know I'm _the _general Abendroth's daughter.

"Miss Abendroth and uh... Mr... Dahl," He tried to remember August's last name, Dahl wasn't an uncommon name though, "The general actually ordered me to um... escort you both to the house and... uh... help with the payment..." he stuttered.

Now the Rockbells, whoever they are, are definitely going to know I am a general's daughter.

We walk onto the train after buying our tickets, I sat next to August while Carl sat in front of us, I wouldn't want to sit with my butler. I looked out of the window, I had never left Central before, having parents that were too busy arguing about my future than care about the present, I felt really excited, and for the first time ever, free.

I stare out into the endless grassland as the scenery shoots pass me in a blur of colors, the sun was still rising a faint blue with a touch of gold. now I'd envy anyone who gets to travel regularly, how amazing the country side looked!

I felt myself slowly drift off to sleep, well, I did wake up really early this morning to pack our luggage, mom sent them to the hospital instead of the station.

* * *

-August-

Megan felt awfully excited for the train ride, she didn't even bother to hide much from her butler whose name I still don't know, her eyes were literally glowing at the scenery, at the same time glued to the window too. She was so concentrated on the scenery that I almost, just almost jumped in surprise when she fell asleep on my shoulder.

The butler stared at the sunshine smile on her face as his eyes trailed up from my shoulder to my face then stared at me seriously. This lasted for a second until he shrugged and turned his attention back to a book he was reading.

After about an hour of silence which only involved the butler turning pages in his book, I decided to break it.

"Uh, how should I address you, sir?" I asked sheepishly.

"I am Carl, Mr Dahl, the miss's personal butler," he replied boringly, his eyes not leaving the book.

"Please just call me August, and I'm sure Megan doesn't mind you calling her by her first name," I answered back in an equally bored tone, could he be less formal?

"Yes, I know that the miss is actually quite carefree, but the master insists on the formality," He sighed, finally putting his book down then staring at Megan's delicate features, "Raised with parents that were either not around most of the time or too busy arguing each other when they're around, Megan's had no childhood, son," he said in a more casual tone which made me felt more comfortable talking to him.

"Explains the way she behaves in school, I guess,"

"Oh, it certainly does,"

Then we continued our conversation on Megan, and after some twists, turned into a conversation about me.

* * *

-Megan-

I heard people talking about me as August slightly moved under my head, I listened deeply into their conversation, turned out Carl knows much more about me than I realized, he has been here since I ever remembered, but I never paid much attention to him.

As the conversation slowly became directed to August, I just noticed that he is actually a really good alchemist, not that I saw him doing it or anything, just the way he talked about it, also his eagerness, as I feel his shoulder rising a little in excitement at the topic. I listened to their whole conversation, mostly of things that I didn't understand, like certain transmutation circles, eastern alchemy... August wasn't in extreme-alchemy classes for nothing I guess.

The conversation also included a lot of brief on August's past, turns out he lost his mom as a child, and a funny story that cause him to be named a famous alchemist in the area as a child, which included a remark from Carl saying that I wasn't born from the mother I have now, much to August's surprise and another jerk under my head.

"You mean the general has other women?" He cried out in a hushed whisper frantically.

"No, but he had another wife before this one, legend says that he once laughed and smiled when she was around," Carl answered soothingly, trying to calm August. I could've laughed at 'legends'. anyway, Well DUH! I look nothing alike that woman! Even personality-wise, trying to be so motherly to me, that two-faced cat! Just crawls on you and make you her personal toy, she creeps me out!

"What happened to her mo-" August poured out before I sneezed and jumped upright, not purposely, and I really wanted to see how this conversation went.

"Oh," I mastered, "Morning..." I trailed awkwardly as August shifted uneasily.

"You were listening, weren't you," Carl declared as he stared into my eyes, for once he wasn't stuttering while talking to me.

"So?" He knows me too, too well.

"You must know that you weren't supposed to know the truth about your mother," Carl cleared his throat, "You should know not to eavesdrop, you father would be upset, if he learns that y-"

"Stop with the father this, father that, okay?" I almost screamed at him, "Just let me enjoy being away from them and the bunch of rules and responsibility they had left on me shoulder! And I would never be stupid to the point to not notice that that cat is not my mother, she's disgusting!"

August had a smug look on his face, "Finally lost it, haven't ya,"

"Yes-and to answer your question, my mother left when I was a two, after some kind of incident which is related to the murder of my sister five years later, I never remembered what she looked like, I only got the little information from an old record," Carl was completely speechless at this, August had a look of horror on his face.

"I thought it was only a rumor," he manage to breathe, "I didn't know of your mom, but of your sister's..." he looked at me in disbelief.

"Technically, Maria's body was ruined to the point that it was unrecognizable, so there's no saying what really happened," Carl shared, "Only that that was around the time Megan was actually starting to being treat like she actually existed, you know, as a last resort to the general's dream of someone inheriting his place," He stared at me with sympathy, yeah, before that time, I was invisible to my parents, better than now if you ask me.

"Wow, sorry I ever asked," August replied sharply, "Has any of you been to Resembool?" and when neither of us answered, he explained the place to us, the green, the people, farms, making an easy and relaxing twist of the subject.

No one mentioned about my family for the rest of the ride.

* * *

-Megan-

We arrive at Resembool around afternoon, Carl treated us to lunch at the corner of the station, there weren't much houses around, and it was really, really peaceful. a grassland laid out neatly all over the scenery, blending with the pale blue sky with peaceful clouds flouting around, even the scenery agreed to the cheerful and peacefulness.

It took us time to arrive at the Rockbell's household since none of us were familiar with the area, August mentioned that he hadn't visited them since a long time ago and we were slacking.

When we finally saw the building, it was just as August had described it, small and isolated, in the center of everything, having a cute balcony sticking out of it's second story and fine signs showing that it indeed belonged to the Rockbells. The place smelled nice and comfortable as we reached it, maybe I can just be myself here, not the 'general's daughter' but just Megan.

It was reaching sunset, to be honest, we lazed around a lot, like what peaceful atmospheres do to you, the whole place was in a blood orange shade when Carl opening the front door.

Again, my dreams of running away from who I am were crushed, because right in it stood the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric, whom I bumped into in the hospital, his little brother, Alphose Elric, and Major Armstrong who was evidently the escort to the two handicapped boys.

I would never be able to run away from the past, the present, or the future, I am general Abendroth's heartless daughter, who can never, ever live her own life.

How much I wish to be free of these chains that bind me, of my family, of my name, and just be me.

* * *

_Author's note_

I updated earlier, because I'm definitely not going to be posting the next two weeks, Happy Chinese New Year, I'm Chinese and I'ma going on vacation! XDXD

**Garsario**

**lilaclily00**

Thank you soooooo much for the wonderful reviews, all your support has encouraged me to update earlier!XD I luv you all!

If you noticed, this chapter has more Megan POV than August's because I originally only wanted Megan's POV in the whole story, but I end up using a lot of August's POV in the story, makes things easier to explain. Just as you expect, ... maybe not, but the next chapter will pick up right after this chapter-like they enter the house... blah blah

**SPOILER: WINRY WILL MAKE AN IMPORTANT TWIST IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

Thank you for your support

Please review XD

Hope you enjoy

yours

NYA


End file.
